Nunca te haré llorar
by Lu de Andrew1
Summary: TERCERO Y ÚLTIMO DE LA SERIE: IRROMPIBLE. Albert pensaba que su relación con Candy era puramente fraternal, pues desde que la conociera después de que ella abandonara a su esposo, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. Pero ahora hubo algo diferente, y se dio cuenta que amaba a aquella mujer lo suficiente para conquistarla y ganarse su corazón. ¿Podrá convencer a Candy?


Él caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gruesa chamarra de pana. Casi era invierno y apenas regresaba de una visita al caballo del señor Reynolds, al ser el único veterinario del pueblo su presencia era necesaria a cualquier hora del día entre todos los habitantes. De regreso de su visita, decidió dejar su camioneta en su consultorio y volver a casa a pie. Los acontecimientos acaecidos por la tarde le llenaban de conmoción, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Desde que conociera a Candy, hace tres años, habían sido amigos inseparables, no es que él hubiera pasado por alto lo hermosa que era, o cómo se movían sus pecas sobre su nariz cuando gesticulaba con la cara, o cómo podría ser capaz de hundirse en sus ojos que parecían dos esmeraldas, o cómo su maravilloso cuerpo podía hacer perder la cabeza a cualquiera que la conocía; pero sabía que ella solo podía ofrecerle su amistad. Una amistad que nació al comprender que Candy estaba profundamente herida por la conducta de su esposo, y por lo tanto, eso hacía que desconfiara de los hombres, y lo peor de todo, de que el amor verdadero existiese.

Por eso él decidió ganarse su confianza desinteresadamente. Y le ofreció su amistad sin esperar nada a cambio, solo el deseo de que recuperara la confianza en sí misma y elevara su autoestima. Y ella lo había aceptado.

De esa forma, había podido estar cerca de ella y ser su paño de lágrimas cuando se instaló su esposo en el pueblo. Aunque durante ese tiempo él se mantuvo alejado de ella para evitar darle una opinión parcial, una vez que el actor se marchó, él la sostuvo en su pesar. Sabía que ella no le amaba lo suficiente como para regresar con él, pero aun así, había sido doloroso para ella.

Y así habían continuado. Como amigos, confidentes y compañeros. Él estaba seguro que lo que sentía por ella era solo cariño fraternal, pero esa tarde se dio cuenta que era algo más, mucho más profundo.

Ella lo había acompañado, como casi siempre lo hacía cuando su trabajo lo permitía, a sus visitas particulares. Con el caballo en cuestión, estuvieron trabajando casi toda la tarde, este tenía el tobillo lastimado y cuando Albert se dispuso a vendarle la herida, ella se la quitó de las manos. Fue un roce suave, común y corriente, como otros tantos en tres años, pero ese día fue diferente. Sus dedos se rozaron y ella se quedó paralizada, él no se quedó atrás. Sus miradas se encontraron, el aire se tornó electrizante y el tiempo se detuvo. Parecía como si estuvieran en una especie de trance, y él recorrió su bello rostro como si fuera una caricia íntima. Y cuando se posó en sus labios color carmín, fue como si sus dedos los recorrieran con infinita ternura y pasión contenida.

La mirada ansiosa que apareció en sus ojos celestes, dio a entender que ya la había besado. Y ella también lo sintió, pues dio un suspiro trémulo y bajo la vista. Con nerviosismo tomó la venda y la colocó en la pata del animal. Cuando regresaron, él pasó a dejarla a su casa, pues tenía turno en el hospital en que trabajaba. Y al despedirse, antes de entrar a su casa, ella le sonrió de tal forma que todo desapareció a su alrededor y hasta su corazón dejó de latir, pues en ese momento solo existía ella. Ya no hablaron de lo acontecido en la caballeriza, hasta el grado en que él pensó que ni siquiera había pasado.

¿Y qué había pasado? Se preguntó. ¿Acaso ella ya estaría lista para iniciar una relación? ¿Con él? Y él, ¿quería iniciar una relación con ella?

Sí. No tuvo que pensarlo siquiera. Por la forma en que ella lo miró, él supo que era el momento que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

Así fue como William Albert Andrew decidió conquistar el corazón de Candy White. Y ya sabía por dónde empezaría...

" **Mi vida, yo sé que te han herido,**

 **Sé que en estos momentos sientes,**

 **Que no podrías volver a amar.**

 **Aun así, dame la oportunidad,**

 **De demostrarte...que te amo..."**

Candy frunció el ceño al volver a leer la nota sin remitente que había llegado por la mañana junto a un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. No podía creer que alguien sintiera algo así por ella, pero al releer la nota, supo que era cierto. Una sonrisa apareció en su boca, ¿sería acaso de...? No, no podía ser, ¿o sí? Después de lo sucedido en la caballeriza, no había hablado más con Albert. Lo cierto es que tenía miedo, miedo de volver a amar y ser traicionada. A Terry le dio no solo una oportunidad, fueron varias. ¿Y qué ganó con ello? Una vida llena de humillaciones y sufrimiento. Pero Albert era diferente, solo que Terry también había sido diferente antes de casarse con ella. No. No podía volver a exponer su corazón de tal forma.

 **"Cuando vi, tu sonrisa supe que, estaría junto a ti,**

 **Juntos por siempre..."**

Ya habían pasado dos meses en que recibía ese tipo de notas. Y tenía que admitir que le estaban llegando al corazón. Aun no sabía quién era el responsable, al principio creyó que se trataba de Albert, pero desde ese entonces no había vuelto a verle. Él había viajado a Chicago a visitar a sus parientes, y ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le extrañaba. Se había vuelto el centro de su vida, no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Ese descubrimiento, lejos de preocuparla o sorprenderla, le había dado una extraña tranquilidad. Pero asimismo, un desasosiego la obligaba a preguntarse, ¿podría confiarle su corazón?

Por fin había regresado. La visita a su tía que vivía en la ciudad fue obligada, pues se encontraba enferma, así que se había quedado hasta su recuperación. Al saber que tendría que marcharse, pensó que su plan de conquista se venía abajo, pero después de pensarlo bien, se encargó de que le llegaran las flores con sus respectivas notas. Ahora solo quedaba ver con sus propios ojos el efecto que habían causado en Candy. Por eso, esa misma tarde la recogería en su trabajo.

Así fue como a las tres de la tarde ella lo encontró de pie, recargado en su camioneta con aire despreocupado. El viento movía su cabello dorado y sus músculos se marcaban bajo su camisa negra al mantener cruzados los brazos a la altura del amplio pecho. Se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que detenerse un poco para recuperar la calma. Albert le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella con paso seguro.

 **"Cuando me acerqué, a salir, yo te invité..."**

Fue una invitación a cenar en el mejor restaurant que había en el pueblo. Ella estaba hermosa y nerviosa. Él comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hecho en Chicago, y ella se relajó un poco. Pero fue cuando al terminar, él abrió su corazón. Tomándole de la mano, le confesó sus sentimientos y que había sido él quien le mandaba las rosas y las notas.

-Por favor, Candy, solo dame una oportunidad. Si hago algo que no te guste no insistiré más. Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo y de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti.

-Albert, yo... - Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **"Me dijiste que jamás, volverías a amar..."**

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello? Si cierras tu corazón a esos sentimientos nunca sabrás, nunca conocerás si en verdad existe el amor verdadero.

 **"Él te hizo daño y también te engañó,**

 **Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo.**

 **Es difícil volver a confiar... hazlo y te enseñaré a amar..."**

A cada palabra, ella lo miraba indecisa, sus expresiones la delataban. Sabía que sus palabras podrían convencerla, pero estaba consciente que serían sus acciones las que hablarían por él. Y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, lo que le decía no era solo para ganarse su confianza, lo decía porque era lo que su corazón sentía. Al final decidieron salir del lugar, no querían ventilar lo que sucedía entre ellos. Cuando llegaron a casa de ella, lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció una taza de café, eso le dio un poco de esperanza a su atribulado corazón.

Ella se sentó frente a él en un pequeño sofá. No dijeron nada durante unos minutos.

-¿Dime qué pasa por tu mente? Háblame por favor. - Suplicó él con voz trémula.

-Es que tengo miedo. - Dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos. - ¿Y si me vuelvo a equivocar? ¿Y si arruino todo?

Él corrió a su lado, se arrodilló frente a ella, sellando sus labios con el dedo índice y tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos.

-Te amo, y si tú me lo permites, juntos podremos superar todos los miedos que nos impidan ser felices.

-¿Tú tienes miedo?

-Sí. Tengo miedo de que me rechaces y no me des una oportunidad. No soy perfecto, y sabes bien qué mi carácter es difícil, pero te prometo que te amaré con todo mi ser, y me esforzaré por hacerte feliz. Nunca...

 **"Nunca te haré llorar. Nunca te he de engañar,**

 **Prefiero morir, que vivir sin ti**

 **Te daré mi ser, siempre seré fiel..."**

Seguía sujetándola de la barbilla, su mirada se concentró en sus ojos, brillantes como esmeraldas y los labios entreabiertos de Candy. Una boca por demás tentadora. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a acortar la distancia que los separaba. Con los ojos cerrados posó sus labios sobre los de Candy , suave y dulcemente al principio. Por un momento se separó de ella para mirarla. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados a la espera de que siguiera, y él no perdió el tiempo. Esta vez, su beso fue más profundo, notó la forma y sabor de sus labios, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba besarla así. Era mejor de lo que esperaba. Sintió las manos de Candy sobre su cuello, acariciaba su pelo. Cuando ella abrió la boca, Albert profundizó el beso como si quisiera embriagarse con su sabor. Y ella le respondía de igual manera, él sentía que todo lo vivido con otras mujeres habían sido un espejismo en comparación con lo que Candy la hacía sentir solo con un beso. Cuando por fin se separaron, él detuvo su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Comenzó a hablar sobre sus labios...

 **"Corazón, todo se ve un poco mejor,**

 **Podrías quererme, como yo te quiero a ti.**

 **Sé que sientes gran temor,**

 **De mostrar tus sentimientos,**

 **El dolor y sufrimiento, marcaron tu corazón.**

 **Él te hizo daño y también te engaño,**

 **Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo.**

 **Es difícil volver a confiar, hazlo y te enseñaré a amar..."**

En esa ocasión fue ella quien lo interrumpió con un beso a modo de respuesta. Albert sintió que su pecho explotaba de alegría dentro de él.

-Prométeme que nunca me harás llorar. - Le dijo ella con lágrimas en su rostro, Albert la miró acongojado.

-Creo que ya lo hice. - Le contestó apesadumbrado.

-Solo acepto lágrimas de felicidad. - Contestó ella deslumbrándolo con su hermosa sonrisa, y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Creo que te amo, Albert. - Susurró contra su pecho.

-Yo no lo creo, Candy. Te amo, y te prometo que nuca te haré llorar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me siento demasiado incomoda. Annie ya me había hablado de que en el último mes no podría dormir, pero no quería molestarte.

Albert contempló a su esposa lleno de amor. Le dio más espacio dentro de la cama, le pidió que se acostara de lado, colocándole una almohada debajo del abultado vientre que resguardaba a su pequeña hija, fruto de su amor.

-Ya sabes que no es ninguna molestia. ¿Así está bien? - Ella asintió sonriente.

-Sí, me tienes muy consentida. - Balbuceó adormilada.

-Eso y más te mereces.

Habían pasado dos años desde su boda. Se casaron tan solo dos meses después de esa declaración que tuvo lugar en su casa, y aunque habían afrontado todos los problemas lógicos dentro del matrimonio, Candy siempre le decía que lo amaba más porque sabía cumplir su promesa. Nunca la había hecho llorar hasta el grado de romperle el corazón. Y Albert la amaba más que a su vida.

En cuanto a Terry, no se había casado. Se le veía de vez en cuando con alguna bella actriz, pero nunca mantenía ninguna relación seria. Les había felicitado a través de una tarjeta, un escueto: "Sean felices". Pero nunca lo habían vuelto a ver en persona.

Albert siempre pensó que no era necesaria aquella nota, él se encargaría de saber amar y hacer feliz a su familia. El claro ejemplo de lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser un hombre y más aún, cómo podía arruinar su vida, lo tenía grabado en su mente para evitar cometer los mismos errores.

Sonriendo demasiado adormilado, rogó al cielo para que su maravillosa esposa durmiera hasta la mañana, de lo contrario, se encontraría bajando a la cocina por pepinillos con mermelada que siempre le pedía Candy cuando tenía antojos. Suspiró, sí, la vida de casado era maravillosa.

 **FIN**.

 _ **Wiiii, por fin le tocó al wero precioso. Ya saben, la canción pertenece a The Backstreet boys, y obvio se llama: Nunca te haré llorar. Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Y con este llegamos al final de la serie: IRROMPIBLE.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
